Celos Inesperados - Felix x Bridgette
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Felix Agreste había sentido muchas cosas por su hermosa acosadora, Bridgette Cheng: Molestia, desagrado, obstinación, pero… ¿celos? No, eso jamás ¿o sí? La llegada inesperada de un alumno nuevo al colegio, podría robarle la atención de su princesa.


Sinopsis: Feliz Agreste había sentido muchas cosas por su hermosa acosadora, Bridgette Cheng: Molestia, desagrado, obstinación, pero… ¿celos? No, eso jamás ¿o sí? La llegada inesperada de un alumno nuevo al colegio, podría robarle la atención de su princesa.

El choque de espadas era lo único que no dejaba que se sumergiera en sus pensamientos; manejaba sus movimientos con una elegancia y agilidad, digna de su esfuerzo y experiencia. La intensidad y fuerza eran de temer y ni siquiera su mayor rival, Kagami, pudo contra la furia de Félix Agreste.

Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que ella humildemente no rechazo, he ignorando los halagos por parte de su profesor, se dirigió a los casilleros con la excusa de beber un poco de agua. Se quitó el casco conforme se sentaba en la banca, suspirando con pesadez, pero un poco más relajado al haber desahogado gran parte de sus frustraciones. Realmente, la mayoría de sus pesares se debían a falta de comprensión a sus sentimientos y reacciones ¿tan confusos y mortificantes tenían que ser?

-valla, nunca pensé verte así, hasta pareces humano –chasqueo la lengua en clara señal de fastidio, su kuami siempre le decía que parecía un robot, por lo que ese comentario no se lo esperaba.

-¿ahora que rayos tratas de decirme? – pregunto con molestia.

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Solo mírate! – exclamo el minino dando vuelta a su alrededor – estas despeinado, tienes ojeras, sacaste 96 en el examen de física, ¡96! – el solo desvió la mirada no sabiendo que contestarle, todos se habían sorprendido por esa calificación, puesto que nunca sacaba menos de 100 – Y ayer tuvieron que suspender la sesión de fotos por tu "falta de profesionalismo" – comento con frustración, remedando burlonamente al camarógrafo, puesto que, desde el punto de vista del pequeño gato negro, ese chico a sus 17 años, opacaba a muchos que inclusive llevaban toda su vida empleando aquel oficio.

-tuvo razón, estaba demasiado distraído – se auto juzgo el rubio mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-en lo de distraído puede que tengas razón… pero ¿Por qué? –Se preguntó mientras colocaba una de sus pequeñas patitas en su barbilla en un adorable gesto pensativo - ¡oh, espera! – rápidamente desapareció atravesando las paredes, pero al oji-azul no le dio tiempo de siquiera pensar mucho que haría, puesto que unos momentos después, volvió con una pluma, una libreta de notas y también tenía puestos unos anteojos que más grandes no podían ser – recapitulemos:

1: no duermes bien.

2: te molestas más seguido de lo normal.

3: sacas malas notas.

4: hace más de dos semanas que no visitas a tu noviecita…

-Pero de que estas hablando… - tanto de interrumpirlo pero fue nuevamente callado por los intentos de saber que le sucedía.

-¡espera! Ya lo sé – le sonrió orgullo – todo esto comenzó desde que llego el chico nuevo, ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Ah! ¡Claude! ¿Se llamaba Claude no es verdad? – Quiso confirmar el pequeño mientras volaba a su alrededor, se veía adorable, (aunque eso jamás lo admitiría) frunció el ceño en un gesto de fastidio al escuchar aquel nombre, dándole a entender que así era – ¡Sí! Tenía razón, desde ahora, soy Plagg, detective privado a sus servicios – presumió dando un cómica referencia al puro estilo Chat Noir.

-ya déjate de tonterías, no estoy para juegos – le cayó arto de sus jugarretas, solo para volver a ponerse la máscara y salir a continuar con su entrenamiento. No pudo evitar el día que cambio por completo su vida.

 _Flashback:_

 _Se había levantado con una sonrisa como muy pocas veces lo hacía, y es que, desde que había comenzado a relacionarse con Bridgette Cheng bajo la máscara de Chat Noir, sus noches eran mucho más llevaderas. ¿Quién diría que se volvería cercano a la persona más desesperante para él? Al menos en su identidad civil, porque, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era totalmente distinta con su alter-ego. Muchos creerían que por ser un súper héroe, ella sería aún más efusiva que con un simple modelo, pero al parecer, no era así; tenía que admitir que se había sentido muy alagado pero ofendido a la vez, puesto que, realmente solo podía actuar de manera libre y natural cuando portada ese antifaz, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima del como ella se había enamorado de un personaje casi inexistente, porque eso era "Félix Agreste" un muñeco de trato que solo actuaba dependiendo de cómo el titiritero moviera sus cuerdas, tristemente, esa era su vida._

 _Todo había comenzado después de haberla rescatado de unos desgraciados que intentaron aprovecharse de ella, y después de acompañarla a su casa, ella le había regalado un delicioso Quiche de espinacas y le había ofrecido quedarse un rato a charlar en su terraza; Aunque había dudado considerablemente la oferta, al final pensó que 5 minutos más con ella no harían daño, pero esos minutos se trasformaron en horas, tiempo en el que pudo conocerla mejor, dándose cuenta de que realmente no sabía nada acerca de su acosadora número 1. Cosas tan simples como que odiaba el olor a cigarro, le encantaba el anime Shojo, y cocinaba igual que los dioses. No paso mucho para que comenzara a visitarla más seguido, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que cada vez disfrutaba más de su compañía._

 _Pero la noche anterior no era la exención, estuvo hasta pasada las doce en la casa de la franco-china, comiendo galletas con chocolate caliente, riendo y viendo una película de acción en netflix. Y a pesar de que recientemente no descansaba como era acostumbrado, no se sentía cansado, pues los ratos que pasaba con ella eran suficientes para relajar y despejar su mente._

 _Al llegar al aula no pude evitar buscarla con la mirada, pero fruncí el ceño al notar que la futura reportera no era su única compañía. Un chico de nuestra misma edad, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y era casi tan alto como yo. Se recostaba contra su mesa de manera muy relajada mientras reía junto a ella a sus anchas ¿pero quién rayos era ese tipo?_

 _-Buenos días, jóvenes – saludo la profesora en turno entrando al salón – será mejor que tomen asiento para comenzar a clase._

 _Con satisfacción me dirigí a mi puesto, porque aquellos significaban que él tendría que ir a su aula correspondiente. Lamentablemente el destino se quiso burla de mí al ver como ese desconocido se colocaba al lado de la docente._

 _-Le quiero presentar a Claude Le Black, se mudó con su familia desde Italia y a partir de hoy será su nuevo compañero de clases – presento con una sonrisa._

 _-Un placer, Chicos y hermosas señoritas – saludo el con coquetería, pero las risitas de la chica azabache detrás de mi debido a ello me hizo irritarme como hace tiempo no pasaba – Como ya ha dicho esta preciosa mujer – señalo a la maestra – Soy Claude Le Black y estoy… a sus servicios – dijo lo último con una reverencia, más risas inundaron el salón, y no note cuando mi mejor amigo Nino comenzó a verme con preocupación._

 _Después de aquello comenzó a acaparar la atención de todas las chicas del salón, pero para mí descontento, de Bridgette Cheng. A mi parecer tenía una clase de obsesión con la oji-azul, puesto que nunca se despegaba de ella. Pero para completar las cosas, ella no le era indiferente, porque como todos esperaban, la amable chica lo trataba con la misma dedicación que al resto, lo que según plagg (y no solo él) me tenía más que irritado, por lo que aprovecharme para molestarme._

 _Trate de mantenerme optimista al principio, puesto que aun la tenía solo para mí por las noches, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba._

 _-¿y cómo le fue en la escuela, princesa? – pregunte una de esas tantas veces que iba a pasar el rato._

 _-Hay Chat, estuvo de lo más divertido – me respondió entusiasmada – llego un chico nuevo a mi salón, se llama Claude, y es genial – fruncí considerablemente el ceño, pero para mí desgracia, durante esa noche y las que siguieron, solo hablaba de él._

" _Claude es muy divertido" "Claude estuvo en latino américa" "Claude es un gran artista" "Claude esto…" "Claude lo otro…" ¡A la mierda con ese chico Claude!_

 _._

 _._

-greste…Agreste… ¡Sr Agreste! – Salí de mis pensamientos decido a los insistentes llamado de Nathalie, y para mi sorpresa, ya nos encontrábamos en el auto camino a casa - ¿se siente usted bien? – pregunto con seriedad.

-Si… si Nathalie no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando – le reste importancia, ella pareció no creerme pero poco me importaba.

A la mañana siguiente, después de mi típica rutina matutina, me dirigí al colegio con pocas ganas, y al entrar el aula hice una mueca de disgusto al ver la misma escena de últimamente, todos los días. Ese Chico se encontraba sentado relajadamente sobre la mesa de Bridgette, contando una de sus "interesantes historias"

-Entonces, cuando llego el momento de salir al escenario, me estaba muriendo de los nervios – relato dramáticamente – pero me dije: ¡Claude, este es tu momento! Ni se te ocurra arruinarlo – varios rieron y algunas chicas suspiraron soñadoramente.

-eres increíble, Claude. Me gustaría ir a una de tus obras – comento bridgette para mi disgusto. Yo solo podía escuchar desde mi asiento.

-Cuando quiera, princesa. Este mimo siempre tendrá un puesto en primera fila para usted – respondió galante. Solo pide escuchar como el lápiz en mi mano hacia "Crack" al romperse. ¿Realmente la había llamado "Princesa"? Ese era MI apodo. Solo YO podía decirle así

Me levante bruscamente de mi lugar, todas las mirada se posaron en mí, ¿pero que creen? ¡Me importa un bledo!

La tome bruscamente del brazo, e ignorando sus quejas, la saque del salón hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-¡F.Félix!... ¡Félix! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Trato de averiguar con la claramente nerviosa, pero lo único que recibió fue como la aprisionaba contra la pared - ¡Félix! ¿Pero qué…? – las palabras murieron en su boca cuando uní mis labios violentamente con los suyos, en un beso posesivo y exigente. Después de unos minutos, al quedarnos sin oxígenos, apenas deje que recuperara el alentó para besarla una y otra vez, así hasta saciarme.

-Y que te quede claro, Bridgette Cheng – le advertí recuperando aire, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con expresión amenazante, ella estaba muda, claramente sorprendida y confundida, con un adorable rubor en las mejillas – tu eres solo Mi Princesa ¿entiendes? MIA – no me preocupe si descubría mi identidad, solo la bese nuevamente antes de volver al salón con una sonrisa victoriosa. Supera eso, Claude Le Black.

.

.

POV Bridgette: Durante más de 15min me quede allí tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, ¿Ese era Félix Agreste?

-¡Bridgette! ¿Qué sucedió? – Llego Alegra seguida de cerca por Claude - ¿funciono? –pregunto entusiasmada.

… -comencé aun sin créemelo – b. … me dijo que era solo de el –una carcajada salio de los labios del chico castaño.

-¿Qué te dije primita? – Comento con una sonrisa divertida – los celos son lo peor que nos puede pasar a los hombres.

El y Alegra rieron de nueva cuenta al ver mi cara totalmente sonrojada, poco después me uní a ellos, porque no importa cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, todo mi esfuerzo había valido la pena.

 **OOooOO**

 **Hola! ¿que les pareció? La verdad es que últimamente he estado algo motivada, por lo que quise expresarme con esta gota de la imaginación. ¿merece comentarios?**

 **Les mando un abrazo de oso y un beso empalagoso..!**


End file.
